A Clean Break with Every Breath
by EdwardandBella101
Summary: Takes place after Eclipse. Bella has to realise what she wants and seize it but there are complications. Everyone seems to be after her, all sides are out to get her or so it seems. When will she realise that the worst enemy she has to face is herself?
1. Chapter 1 Unbearable Pain

I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything

**A Clean Break with Every Breath**

**Chapter One: Unbearable Pain**

**Bella's POV**

Billy called Charlie three days ago to tell him that Jacob was missing; it had been hours since Jacob left after a fight with Leah Clearwater. I kept thinking about all of the reasons as to why he left without even saying goodbye. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door it was Edward. I opened the door looking at my smiling angel holding a dozen red roses and freesias. His beautiful crooked smile broke as soon as he sensed my distress I tried to pull my emotions together but just like an open book I could not wipe the deep sadness from my face, I just couldn't I was devastated and worried out of my mind. Jacob was missing, _my_ Jacob alone and vulnerable. Edward quickly pulled me into a caring embrace holding me close to his chest. I beckoned him inside and he followed, he instantly saw Charlie sitting on the couch looking at the TV, not watching trying to hold back tears.

It had been three days now, the hope and faith of finding Jacob was disappearing fast. Jacob had been like a son to Charlie, If Charlie and Jacob had their ways then he would have been a son to Charlie, my thoughts lead to Sam and the others had been out looking for him but they could find no trace. I called to Charlie telling him I would be upstairs if he needed me, he just nodded and stared intently at the screen. I don't even think he realised that it was not on. I lead Edward upstairs and I sat on the bed, he just sat looking at me intently in the rocking chair, his eyes topaz and smouldering at me. I started to cry uncontrollably as I shook and he just pulled me over and sat me on his lap holding me close trying to take the pain away. We sat there rocking for hours and eventually my crying subsided. I snuggled into his chest as he just sat there looking at a loss, I was suddenly laughing and crying as a wave of hysteria passed over me. Edward lost for words? Never!

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked.

"What-kind-of-a-stupid-question-is-that?" I managed to spit out between sobs.

There was an awkward silence as my sobbing got much worse. I couldn't hold in all of the emotion I had kept bottled up in front of Charlie trying to be strong I just couldn't do it anymore.

"I'm sorry Bella" he said, leaning into me his chin rested on my hair. More hysterics continued.

"Don't you see?" I asked incredulously.

"See what?" He asked genuinely confused.

"This is all my fault! I'm a horrible, horrible person I am pushing away everyone I have ever loved. I'm even pushing you away too! If I hadn't been so mean to Jacob the last time I saw him, if I hadn't have crushed him I…I…." I trailed off into more crying.

"This is not your fault" He exclaimed defiantly, "I could never stop loving you, you should know that after all this time. After all we've been through!" A slightly angry look glazed over his face before a look of love and concern washed back over. "I love you Bella and nothing will ever stop that or get in the way of us being together"

I looked up into his eyes past his long eyelashes and saw the golden beauty that shone through genuinely worried for me. I couldn't stop staring as his eyes grew a shade darker, a fraction darker. Most people would not notice but I did. I just pulled him closer to me giving him a forceful hug,

"Actually Bella…" He said pushing me off his lap and standing me up.

"What?" I asked blinking back my tears. He walked by the door with a look of guilt on his face

"I may have had something to do with this..." Edward said gauging my reaction.

"Y-o-u… WHAT?!" I shouted not being able to hold onto my composure any longer, at least my crying had stopped.

"I sent him a wedding invitation" he looked down at the floor guiltily.

"Oh…I see" He winced waiting for a violent reaction from me, or worse telling him he should leave immediately.

"Is that all you're going to say?" I had left an awkward silence between the two of us.

"Yes, it's not your fault" He stood there looking shocked as though I said something that was unable for him to comprehend. I continued "He knew it was coming and I suppose that's that". He stood there his jaw still at his feet. Charlie called downstairs mentioning something about dinner. I glanced at the clock it was already eight-o'clock in the evening. Time had flown it was morning when Edward came; then I looked over to my dresser where the roses were.

"Thank you" I said holding them to my nose and inhaling deeply they smelt great and my spirits were lifted instantaneously. Then I remembered Charlie and I went downstairs to find him still in front of the television slightly shaking.

"Are you hungry Dad?"

"I don't feel like food right now Bella"

"OK – I'm going out back to the Cullens' I'm staying over"

"Sure Bells, just…be safe…don't get lost or anything" I was astounded I expected him to fly off the wall but nothing was normal any more. He trusted me and Edward not to do anything stupid, his resentment for Edward slowly disintegrated after we told him and Renee that we were engaged. I can't believe that there was such a time when I felt such happiness with my parents.

I went out of the house to find Edward's shiny Volvo there I got into the passenger seat and we drove off. The speedometer reached 40mph; I sighed and told Edward that tonight I wanted to take the scenic route. He nodded and kept looking straight ahead as if focusing on the road, every few seconds he looked at me with an expression of worry and disdain over his perfect features. The car sped smoothly until it reached top speed. I felt free at last; I wanted to get out of the house for a while to get away from everything, to get away from the sorrow and sadness that was in a shroud over our house and at the La Push reservation. We drove fast I looked out of the window at all of the trees whizzing past me it was just like that. Life was whizzing past me, I could not wallow; Jacob would have wanted for me to be happy. At least that was what I kept telling myself. Edward was being so good he would switch places with me in an instant to stop me from feeling like this but the fact was he couldn't. Jacob leaving left me with a clean break; I shuddered; I had heard those two words once before and It had left me broken and I hadn't properly healed. But I now knew what I had to do now the wedding was three weeks away. Three weeks until I was to get what I wanted, what I needed. To be with Edward forever I gazed up into his eyes a deep honey colour and just got lost in them.

Before I knew it we were at the house, and I was being carried by Edward to the front door where the Cullen family stood with sadness and worry etched on their perfect faces, even Alice. I felt awful knowing that I had caused this stain on faces of pure beauty. I looked at them all Emmett looked especially upset but before I could say anything Rosalie swept me up in her arms and gave me a huge hug. I was in complete shock I just stood there motionless and Edward started to laugh then before I knew it I was drowning in cold arms as Emmett and Alice and Rosalie tried to cheer me up. I have to admit it, it was working better than I expected. Esme came over and kissed me on the cheek and Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

Alice suddenly dropped to the floor, Jasper ran over there before I blinked to catch her. Alice's face was clouding over and an empty look was on her small face. I looked at Edward trying to decipher what emotion he was showing; he looked worried as did Jasper. A few minutes had passed when everyone started to get exceedingly anxious.

"Carlisle?" asked a panicking Jasper.

"Jasper put her on the sofa, it's all that we can do for now" Carlisle said walking over with Alice.

"Why has it been so long?" I asked. The others just shook their heads, they were in the dark as much as I was.

"Edward? What can you hear?" I turned around and faced him

"Nothing…Nothing at all"


	2. Chapter 2 Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything

**A Clean Break with Every Breath**

**Chapter Two: Loss**

**Bella's POV**

The silence was unnerving there was nothing anyone could do, I think that bothered everyone the most – the inevitability and standing around not doing anything. It was bothering Emmett the most as he just stood in the background unable to win by sheer brute force.

Rosalie and Emmett left late in the afternoon the next day – it was too much for Rosalie to take, soon one by one they started to leave. Esme and Carlisle left and the house felt empty – no longer filled with joy and laughter. It was Edward and Jasper who were taking it the hardest, Jasper just sat there the little dainty Alice over the sofa her head in his lap. Edward just stood there holding me. I was so tired I had been standing up for little under a day; Edward realised and moved me over to where Alice was lying down. I said nothing; I did nothing it was like a part of all of us had been taken with Alice wherever she was. Jasper didn't flinch as I moved closer he was clearly focusing on Alice too much to even notice me. I sat down with Edward by my side and just stared at Alice her lifeless body. Well she was dead already but that was a technicality, she used to be so full of life and energy just bursting out of her seams. How could I say such a thing? I am glad Edward cannot hear my thoughts how could I say something like that about Alice she was still _alive_ as alive as a dead vampire could be. Even if he could hear my thoughts I don't think he would have paid attention.

Edward and Jasper stirred uneasily, stupid human hearing. Edward looked down at me and he looked at me with a puzzled expression and a look of recognition flashed across his eyes. I felt that someone was watching us, an irrational fear and hardly the time or place but I could not shake the fact that there was someone else with us.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Where am I? Jasper? Edward? Bella?" I heard a noise coming from behind me a rustling noise and footsteps.

"Hello?"

"Well thank you for finally joining us Alice" said a deep booming voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Alec, you may remember me" He stated clearly amused.

A look of horror flashed across my face.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Jasper still hadn't moved from the sofa, he didn't seem to realise what was happening around him. It had been too long, far too long.

"Carlisle? What is going on?" Edward asked frustrated.

"We're going to Volterra" Carlisle replied coolly.

A feeling of unease spread through my legs working its way up my body, I collapsed into a pair of hard, cold arms.

"Bella?" Edward asked as I opened my eyes I looked into his topaz pools filled with fear and concern.

"I'm fine, honestly" I said, he raised an eyebrow

"Seriously I'm OK" he let it drop

My gaze immediately snapped back to Alice still lying there I hadn't been out for long but then it all came back to me. _Volterra_. Edward must have sensed something was wrong, he hugged me tighter and his eyes darted towards Carlisle. They had a conversation in Carlisle's mind and Edward was muttering too low for my stupid human ears to hear. But the look on his face was of pure venom. Everyone except Jasper and had snapped their heads up towards the door and returned to Alice again, we were focusing on Alice. I heard dry sobs and looked up to see Rosalie crying into Emmett's shoulder. I felt horrible, someone so beautiful should not cry. At Rosalie's side was Esme trying to console her daughter, she was also finding it hard to hold back her sobs. Emmett just looked empty, vacant, _dead_.

Eventually everyone left and retired to their rooms and a while later Edward decided that I need some sleep so I was unwillingly carried up to Edward's room as unconsciousness came in waves and forced me to succumb to a slumber.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't bear to leave my Bella alone while she slept but I had to sort out what needed to be done. I left my Bella tossing and turning in her sleep and a twinge of guilt washed over me. She was muttering in her sleep about Alice and the darkness, my poor Bella was in pain again and there was nothing that I could do about it, I felt so useless.

I left to find Carlisle in his study; he was going over some old dusty books of his that I had never seen before.

"You can't be serious Carlisle?!" I said angrily trying to keep my voice low enough so Bella would not wake up.

"Deadly serious Edward" I winced at his choice of words but I knew his thoughts were good and pure. I just left and returned to my Bella who was muttering something about control over again.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

After horror left my body all feeling did too, I was numb I couldn't move.

"What do you want with me?" I remembered recalling the day's events

"You of course" Alec said

"Thank you Alec I can take care of her from here" A cruel laugh came from the girl standing behind Alec,_ Jane_.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Carlisle she's stirring!" I said my voice barely above a whisper, please Alice please Alice come back to me. The family immediately appeared at his side looks of concern anger and worry across their faces.

A scream pierced through the moment it could only mean one thing, _Bella_. Edward ran faster than I'd ever seen him run towards the room at the end of the corridor.

"Bella!" He yelled

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Bella!" I yelled what was happening was she still sleeping? I was shocked by what I could see she looked like she was having a seizure on the bed. Her eyes flew open to reveal the whites of her eyes and they rolled and then her eyes met mine, black and full of fear.

The others thoughts flooded through my mind, poor Jasper he can feel everyone else's worry aswell as his own, and Bella's pain. I grabbed Bella in my arms and rushed downstairs, Esme and Rosalie's hair blew in the breeze I created. I sobbed gently as Bella was shaking in my arms I couldn't let go of her gaze, but when I did I looked up to see a look of shock and horror on the faces of my family, she went limp in my arms and I laid her on the other sofa by Alice. I quickly read their thoughts I could see Alice shaking uncontrollably while Jasper held her, the same black eyes tormented the thoughts of my family. I put the connection together, Bella was dreaming but she was somehow connected with Alice. Bella stirred and her eyes fluttered open all I could see at that moment was her deep ebony black eyes fade to the brown chocolate orbs I loved so much.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me in confusion and surprise. The events of the dream I had came flooding back to me, I grabbed Edward and he was taken aback but just hugged me tighter than before.

"What's wrong? Is it Alice?"

"No, actually it's you" Jasper said, his eyes focused on Alice an expression of puzzlement and pain played through his face. His calm and collected mask was no longer strong enough to hide the severe pain he had been feeling.

It was the first time anyone had heard him speak in days.

"What?" I asked and immediately blushed a bright red colour.

"What happened?" Edward asked his voice full of concern for me. I gazed into his topaz eyes and blurted everything out about how I saw Alice in the pitch black darkness and two figures walking towards her as she was writhing on the floor.

"Excuse me for a minute, I need to make a call" Carlisle left but quickly returned.

"We have a flight ready, Aro is seemed delighted to see us even though it is not a social visit".

Edward's gaze never left mine.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_Volterra_ I cringed at the word, a place of hate and death, fitting words for a vampire lair. We had arrived and Edward clutched me tightly as we entered, it was a cloudy day allowing us enough coverage. Jasper just carried Alice his eyes never left her throughout the ordeal. We walked into the dimly lit rooms after we passed the receptionist, a new girl. I laughed darkly to myself although everyone heard, except the stupid, unsuspecting, trusting receptionist.

"Carlisle, welcome back" Aro said clearly enthused.

"Thank you for your hospitality, we appreciate it very much" Carlisle replied politely.

"No problem dear friend, so I understand this is the girl you mentioned, Alice is it?" Caius said.

"Yes" It was Jasper who spoke his eyes still locked on Alice's tiny frame.

"Let's get her somewhere more comfortable then" Marcus said; bored of the small talk.

"That's a good idea son" Carlisle replied.

Jasper was lead by the guards to a small room down by the far door the light disappearing behind him. I shivered, I wasn't cold but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Edward matched this by holding my waist even tighter in front of him.

"Young love" Aro sighed and looked towards us an expression of bemusement evident on his withered features. There was an awkward pause before he continued.

"Still human my dear Bella" He stated rather than asked, everyone in that room knew it was obvious I was the warmest thing for miles and my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"We'll have to do something about that" Aro laughed tilting his head back to show his perfect white teeth.

Snarls erupted from Edward, Rosalie and Emmett.


	3. Sincerest Apologies AN

Authors Note:

Sorry these are really annoying but since I posted it right after Chapter Two I hope that I didn't get your hopes up too much. I'm sorry about all of the different points of view in the last chapter it flowed better in my mind.

Please review the constructive criticism would be good thank you for reading, I hope that you liked it so far!

I will be adding more chapters but I have a very busy schedule - I'm sorry the last one took a long time to do.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3 Unsaid Commitment

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything

**A Clean Break with Every Breath**

**Chapter Three: Unsaid Commitment  
**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward was clutching me now to the point where it almost caused me pain, Edward realised and he looked down with nothing but apologies in his eyes while Rosalie and Emmett were glaring at Aro their snarling and growling fading gently, Carlisle restrained them a look of disapproval upon his angelic features.

"I mean no offence, of course. Carlisle and I have an – agreement, an understanding" He smiled showing off his menacing pearly whites.

"Of course there is no reason as to why…" Caius trailed off as several thousand guards came in through the door at lightning speed.

I jumped a little surprised at how many "people" were in the room with us all staring at me with strange expressions in their eyes, most of hate and _thirst_. At this point everyone's gazes returned to Aro as he chuckled darkly muttering something about humans my eyes met his for the first time and I could not look away his eyes a cruel burgundy red seemed to envelope me but make me feel on edge. Edward lifted my chin and tilted it towards his face and all of my fear was immediately gone. If only he knew that he had this effect on me, sometimes I think he did.

"As you can see we have made some renovations and extended the building for your arrival" Aro stated.

"– but how did you know?" Emmett asked.

"That is not important at this time Emmett" Caius replied aggravated from Emmett's tone and insolence. There was an awkward pause before Caius continued.

"I think that Felix should show you to your rooms so you can get settled"

"That sounds like a good idea; I need to have a talk with my family" Carlisle said and we were swiftly shown to our rooms by some of the guard. I now noticed the room we were in properly; it was the biggest room I had ever seen in my life. I could see that there was little lighting but enough to make out that we were in an amphitheatre and underground too. I made a small intake of breath that I tried to muffle, _unsuccessfully_, stupid vampire hearing.

I saw hundreds of thousands of seats around the room in tiers going up row by row almost endlessly. This made me realise that with the eyesight a vampire has that it didn't make a difference whether you were 10 feet away or 10,000 feet. I could hear them muttering but my human hearing could not determine the words I heard a few words my ears were becoming a little accustomed to "vampire-speak" as I called it. I picked out a few that I thought could be important like "scrolls", "plans" and "war". One of the guards unlocked a huge wooden door in the dank corridor.

"This is yours" he motioned to Emmett and Rosalie, "I will always be close so you know where to find me just in case you get…bored" he winked at Rosalie before leaving the way he had come.

"Animal" Emmett said gazing into Rosalie's eyes. They left to explore their rooms it looked bigger inside and a little brighter. The guards showed the rest of us to our quarters and let us be after that. Edward and I were the last to reach our rooms but before we went inside a cold hand squeezed mine gently and I looked up to see Esme smiling at me warmly whispering in my ear.

"Don't worry everything will be alright, I had the La Push pack swear that they would look after Charlie and your friends" I breathed a deep sigh of relief and returned her smile but with a hint of sadness I hoped she would not detect. She glanced at me and let go of my hand gently before returning to her room to find Carlisle. Edward pushed open the door and stepped into our room me quickly following behind and I was pleasantly surprised by what I could see. I saw a room with high vaulted ceilings painted in a dark midnight blue colour looking like the endless sky above me the edges of the vaulted ceiling was painted silver and gold and complimented the interior, I glanced downwards and saw that the furniture was made from a light wood and that the material on the bed and the curtains were made up of the same midnight blue and silver, it was like there was moonlight entering the room.

My gaze swept over the room to my left where I saw a window with the brilliant blue shutters and through the blinds seeped through moonlight, I marvelled at it and turned around only to see what it illuminated something even more perfect than moonlight itself. Edward. He looked as though he was battling with something deep inside of him I wondered if there was something going on that I was not able to hear, I couldn't quite put my finger on it though and just continued to stare until he suddenly locked eyes with mine; I blushed realised I was caught staring at him and a devilish smile appeared on his perfect lips. He pulled me into an embrace and leaned in closer to me inhaling my scent as his nose skimmed my collarbone and up my neck towards my lips. I was completely mesmerised and my hands immediately went for his tousled hair, urging him closer towards me. I only had a few seconds before he would let me go and I would long for his touch.

But instead I was surprised his right hand went towards the small of my back and gently lay there while his left hand reached for the back of my head and neck. His lips skimmed my chin and went for mine, I had no idea how long he held me like that for but sooner than I would have liked a cry came from outside. I was picked up by two cold familiar arms and hurled out of our bedroom towards somewhere I had not been before.

My head melted into Edward's perfectly chiselled chest, and I looked up to see a relieved and happy Edward, focused straight ahead. As we got closer to our destination I could faintly hear cries of agony, sobs and hushed whispers. The door opened and Edward set me down on the floor. I gasped and ran as fast as I could to Alice who was sitting up awake. I hit her with so much force that I think I bruised my shoulder in the process. But what did not escape my notice was three dark, shadowed figures leave the room swiftly and silently.

"Thank you so much especially you. I never knew you knew so much about this subject" Carlisle said standing near the door that was left ajar.

"No problem, glad I could help" said a menacing voice from behind the heavy oak door.

"So sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?" I asked quizzically trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine thank you except for my shoulder – you put a lot of energy into that one" she said rubbing her arm mockingly and pouting.

"I'm just so glad that you are alright sweetie" Esme said pulling Alice into a tight hug

"Me too Sis" Emmett said bounding through the doorway and whisking Alice up into a bear hug.

"Can't br-breathe Emmett" she said mocking me further.

"OK enough let's amuse ourselves by mocking the human!" I said trying to use my best menacing voice, again, unsuccessfully. The laughter continued until Rosalie and Emmett were shaking uncontrollably on the floor. I glanced up at Edward who just stood behind me his arms around my waist, biting his lip trying to stifle his laughter.

"Hey!" I said and playfully smacked his arm this set everyone off again.

"So back to the matter at hand what happened to you Alice?" Carlisle got everyone back on track and I smiled and mouthed a thank-you to him.

"Well . . . I don't quite know" Alice said.

"You don't kn-know?" Jasper stuttered.

"That is what I just said Jazz!"

"As long as you are alright now though" Esme smiled at her daughter a look of despair replaced with relief and love.

"I'm OK now, thank you" She looked up at everyone's faces and smiled warmly. "I'm just glad to be back".

There was a knock at the door followed by several murmurs, we turned around as we were beckoned by the guards back to the main chamber and through to the office by the reception. We passed the receptionist who sat their smiling, I thought to myself _Ha she isn't even as pretty as the last one!_ I had no idea what came over me, but I didn't like it. Whatever it was only happened since Alice temporarily left us.


	5. Chapter 4 Trouble Stirring

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything

_**Authors Note**__: I would like to dedicate this chapter to __soccerg95who very kindly left a lovely review and Sexy-Prawn (Sally) as always lol.  
_

**A Clean Break with Every Breath**

**Chapter Four: Trouble Stirring**

**Bella's POV:**

I'm still not quite sure what comes over me sometimes but I feel so dark, it's odd. Probably nothing – I should just ignore it.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked curiously.

". . . You. . ." I said trying not to draw attention to my lie, I felt awful lying to him but I didn't want him to think that I was crazy. We finished walking and ended up in an office. It had gold everywhere, gold leafed this and gold plated that and the furniture was a deep burgundy red that matched their eyes and an equally dead, dark wood harnessed the room. I was still in awe of the grandeur of this place. I looked up to the same high vaulted ceilings and smiled thinking of our room.

"I love to see you smile you know" Edward said looking up at me from his long eyelashes smiling my favourite crooked smile. I melted right there into this arms, Alice gave me a look and stifled her laughter.

"We need to sort this out" Carlisle said bluntly. Quite frankly I was surprised he seemed agitated, of what I was not sure but it wasn't good. There was a chill to the room and shivers ran up my spine. Alec, Jane, Felix and another vampire entered the room quietly trying not to disturb us.

"Of course" Aro said nodding at Alec and the vampire who had not been introduced to us yet.

"Well, now that Alice is sufficiently well I see no reason for us to be here anymore, thank you Aro it's been…fun" Carlisle said, his voice almost faltering.

"I would not want to keep you from your busy lives" Aro replied coolly and almost gave a chuckle in my direction.

"Well if that's **all **then we will be on our way, Aro, Marcus, Caius, a pleasure to see you as always".

"No dear Carlisle, the pleasure is all _ours_" Marcus responded, Caius seemed to feel the same way as they both looked over at me and smiled maliciously.

Unconsciously I sank back into Edward's cold hard chest and his marble arms tightened his grip on me, I suppressed a shiver but only part of it was due to the cold.

* * *

Later…

* * *

We were on our way back home to Forks we settled into our luxury seats; _because of course the Cullens would never fly coach, _preparing ourselves for take-off when I started to feel drowsy.

"You've had a long day" Edward sighed

"Yes" I said and yawned.

"Sweet dreams Bella" he whispered into my ear.

I wasn't fully asleep but I realised that I was probably imagining things, my face scrunched up slightly trying to listen hard to the faint whispers and I felt a quick breeze touch my face and then go again.

"Calm down son"

"I will not calm down Carlisle, I'm sorry but this is unacceptable behaviour even from the _Volturi_" Edward said icily, almost in hushed hysterics he said in a deep growl "I knew they were demanding but this outrageous?"

"Ssssssh Bella will be waking up soon" the sound came from a small familiar voice that could only be Alice's.

"Bella? Bella? We're almost there now" Esme said rubbing my shoulder gently.

"Mmmph" was the easiest response I could manage.

* * *

Volterra

"Well?" I asked immensely irritated by my brother's mannerisms, after all of this time _old habits die hard _I laughed how ironic.

"Well what? Genius takes time my dear"

"Ha! Genius? If it was genius we would have her here by now and we would be –

"Celebrating, remember the walls have ears" His eyes darted around the room. He finally fixed on the cloaked figure who appeared silently coming out from the woodwork literally as he stepped from the dark panelled wall.

"It's been a while since you two were so agitated" He commented in his low raspy voice as if struggling for oxygen.

There was silence.

"The last time you let her get away, this time you will do no such thing" he stated hoarsely, enunciating each syllable with perfect clarity.

"We won't lose this time padrone insegnante"

**We knew what we must do.  
**


End file.
